The last chapter of Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho
by devil-gurl
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 (9 ghost, smiling twins and a floating baba) & CHARACTER SUMMARY* Fushigi Yuugi/Digimon crossover. This story is about Sukunami Mimi, the grandaughter of Miaka who is dealing with the problem that has been caused inside and outside the book.
1. The book

Devil-gurl a.k.a. devil-chan : Hello everyone. I am new here so i hope to have supports from all of you (whoever who reads my story). This story happened 53 years after the Eikon Den series. It is about Sukunami Mimi who is Miaka's grandchildren and her adventure Inside and Outside Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho (Four Gods' Sky and Earth). Hehe, please review and tell me if the fic is good or bad. Let the story begin. Before i forget i would like to thank Locke for helping me with the story (in every way).  
  
Japanese word translation:   
  
Omedeto = congratulation  
  
kaiju onna = female monster  
  
Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho = Four Gods' Sky and Earth  
  
Konnichiwa = Good afternoon  
  
Title : The last chapter of Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho  
  
Chapter 1 : The book  
  
Before Mayo and Tamahome were sent back to the other world by Suzaku , Mayo made 3 wishes. First, to let all the Seishi, including Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko and Genbu, live a normal and happy lives. Second, to protect the book inside and outside from any other harm that may come. Third, to prevent any other human beings from entering the book. Mayo knew about the danger of stepping in another world. She thought those wishes would let people live in a normal and happy life in their own world. She was right....yet wrong.   
  
After 53 years pass by   
  
After handing a devestated looking boy his physic's test result, the middle age teacher silently took the last test paper on her desk. Her usually wooden face is suddenly lifted into a smile when she saw who this paper belonged to. "Sukunami?"   
  
"Hai!" A cinnamon hair girl looked up when her teacher suddenly called her. Her beautiful face lifted up to a smile as she approached toward her teacher's desk.   
  
"Omedeto, you've got the highest mark again in the class." The girl smiled and silently took her test result from her teacher. The teacher was about to praised her further when the bell suddenly rang. Dropping her praise, the teacher quickly turned her attention to the retreating students that were trying to sneaked out of the classroom before the teacher was able to give them any further assignment. The young girl shook her head when she heard the other students groaning when the teacher smartly stood at the door to block their passage and told them their homework assignments. With her test paper clutched in her hand, she went back to her desk and started to place all of her things out on the desk before packing them into her backpack. A young boy, with short blond hair sneaked toward her direction silently in hope to startle her. However, before he could approach her, she suddenly turned around and glared at him. Instead of scaring her, the young boy jumped up in surprise when he saw the glare she was sending toward his direction.   
  
" What do you want Yamato-kun?" The young boy ran his hand through his short hair nervously as he looked at the angry girl.   
  
"Yoh Mimi-chan, konnichiwa," he said in hope to stop her from glaring at him. However, like always Sukunami Mimi ignored his weak attempt and continued to glare at him. Just before Mimi can give Kajiwara Yamato a taste of her wrath, her best friend and cousin, Yuuki Sora, came rushing into the door. Mimi quickly turned to look at her friend when she saw her out of breath.   
  
"Sora-chan, what happened? Why are you sweating," Mimi asked couriously.   
  
"It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it."   
  
"What is it Sora-chan." Sora threw up her hand in defeat. After knowing Mimi for all these years, she knew Mimi would not leave her alone until she have gotten what she wanted from her.   
  
"Okay...first of all, I accidentally fell down the stairs while I was rushing to class. When I was finally able to stand up again, a person ran into me and pushed me down the floor. After I was able to finally stand up again, I realize I was late for my class. So I rush down the hallway and enter the classroom, only to find out that I have enter the wrong classroom. With a bunch of apology to the professor and receiving a huge lecture from him, I finally was able to reach here." She sighed and turned to look at Mimi and Yamato. "But unfortunately, I found you two fighting again. And knowing the both of you for so many years, I can basically tell you that Mimi will end up winning the fight and scaring the living daylight out of Yamato." She give Mimi a wary grin. "And while she is at it, she will end up breaking something."   
  
"Hey i will not be scared of this kaiju onna" Yamato denied while pointing his finger to Mimi.   
  
When Mimi heard this, she turned around to hit Yamato. Seeing the blow coming toward him, Yamato moved away from her blow. Her blow fell upon the unfortunate old desk, which Yamato was standing at. Sora sighed when one of the leg of the desk crumbled upon the sudden impact, causing the whole desk to lose its balance and fell on the floor.   
  
"See what i mean," said Sora.   
  
Mimi frowned at Sora's remark and started to pack her bag. Yamato nervously looked back and forth at her and the desk, while taking some steps back away from her. She slung her backpack on her shoulder when she was done packing, and glared at Yamato. "I'll let you go this time." Yamato laughed nervously as Mimi walked out of the classroom. Unfortunate for him, he and Sora happened to live in the same neighborhood as Mimi. Therefore, Sora ignored his protests as she pushed him forcefully out the doorway of their classroom.   
  
As they walked home from their school, Mimi told them about the spring cleaning that she was planning to do when she reached back home. To Mimi's joy, Sora quickly agree to help her out with her cleaning. Yamato didn't take that long to volunteer his help when he saw Mimi looking at him. However, he told her that he need to go home to change his cloths before he was able to come. Realizing that she need to change her clothes too, Sora told Mimi that she need to go home first. So, Mimi end up going home by herself. She tossed her backpack on the table, once she was inside and shook her head when she saw the mess that was around her.   
  
"Might as well start before they come," she muttered to herself. Since her family have given each members of the family an area where they are responsible for, Mimi decided that she will start in the attic. After fifteen minutes of roaming around the dusty small room, she happened to find a little book. Mimi quickly blowed off the thick dust that was covering it, and coughed violently when she accidently inhaled the dust. "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho?" Mimi looked at the book in puzzlement as she wonder about the name. "It's probably a normal book." She opened it and to her surprise, images from Miaka's journey from the time she first step into the book and the time she made the last wishes flashed through Mimi's head. Surprised with the unknown information that were flashing in her head, she accidentally drop the book on the floor. "Huh? What was that?" She looked at the book in confusion when the images disappear from her mind. She jumped slightly when the doorbell rang. She picked up the book and placed it on the table.   
  
"Mi-chan! Sora and Yamato are here!" Mimi stucked her head from the doorway of the attic and looked toward the door. She could see Sora and Yamato standing there and talking to her mother.   
  
"I'm upstair," shouted Mimi. She retreated back into the attic and in a few minutes, she could hear Sora and Yamato climbing the ladder and entering the attic.   
  
"Mimi-chan, konnichiwa" Sora greet Mimi.   
  
Mimi smiled at Sora and turned to look at Yamato. Yamato raised up his hand to say hello but his eyes suddenly fell on the book on the table. Without a word, he quickly strolled toward the book and picked it up.   
  
"Isn't this the book that your Miaka baa-chan always talk about? Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho?"   
  
"Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho," Mimi said thoughtfully. She quickly strolled toward Yamato and took the book away from him.   
  
"Hey," protested Yamato, when Mimi took the book away from him. "What did you did that for?" To his annoyance, she ignored him as she continued to observed the book. To their surprise, the book suddenly open itself in her hand and flipped into an empty page.   
  
"What is..." Mimi started to say when a red light shot out of the book and enveloped her in it. Yamato and Sora watched in horror as Mimi was sucked into the book.   
  
"Mimi," Yamato cried.   
  
Devil-gurl a.k.a. devil-chan : Finish, chapter 1. How was it? Do you like it?????? If you do please review or even email me, devil_gurl088@yahoo.com. Do tell me if you have any idea on this story, if i put the wrong informations and if i make mistakes. Bye 


	2. 9ghost, smiling twins and a floatingbaba

Devil-gurl a.k.a. devil-chan : Yokoso MINNA!!!!! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and red my story especially to Aoi Tenshi, Lady of Weirdness/anime-gurl and Mindy. A very special thanks to Locke who helps me with everything and not to forget Shini-chan who will be dead in Philipines if i ever caught her trying to give up writing ever again. Arigatou for supporting me, shini-chan. ^_^ Thats all for the credit.  
  
Did i mention to you guys that this will be a Mimato's fic. There would be other couples too but i will not reveal them just yet or maybe you can guess it as the story progress.  
  
Preview of the last chapter :   
  
To their surprise, the book suddenly opened itself in her hand and flipped into an empty page.   
  
"What is..." Mimi started to say when a red light shot out of the book and enveloped her in it. Yamato and Sora watched in horror as Mimi was sucked into the book.   
  
"Mimi," Yamato cried.   
  
Japanese word translation:   
  
Daijobu = Its all right  
  
demo = but  
  
yume janai = its not a dream  
  
bakemono = monster (comes from the word obake)  
  
baba = an old woman , granny  
  
ittai = the direct translation is supposed to be What the hell/ what is it all about ........ in other words ouch  
  
ma, ma = i dont know how to explain the translation to this word since my japanese i s not that good so just take it as never mind, never mind.  
  
obaa-chan = grandmother  
  
ojii-chan = grandfather  
  
soo = That's right  
  
miko = a maiden in the service of a shrine  
  
atarimae yo = the direct translation is that is reasonable/natural/proper. But if you dont get it you can take it as a duh  
  
Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho = Four Gods' Sky and Earth  
  
wakatta = i understand. Comes from the word wakaru.   
  
Chapter 2 : 9 ghost, smiling twins and a floating baba   
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!!" Mimi screamed when she fell down out of nowhere and onto the ground with a plop. She laid there for a second as she wait for the pain to serge through her body. However, to her surprise, the pain never came. With her eyes closed, Mimi slowly moved her hand on the ground, only to felt a soft silky surface under her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and looked downward on what she had landed on. She was surprised to find her sitting on top of a bed. A noise to her right caused her to look up and what she saw caused her to jump up on her feet from fright.   
  
Right at the doorway of the room, floated an old woman with nine ghosts surrounding her. Besides those ghosts stood a pair of smiling twins. They were all staring at Mimi with an unreadable _expression in their faces. Mimi slowly sank back down on the bed, while blinking her eyes to drive out the image.   
  
'Have I gone to heaven or hell,' Mimi thought to herself as she continued to stare at the old woman. "Wait…I understand this is a dream isn't it?"   
  
Being a skeptic and a believer of science, Mimi slowly smiled and realized this image is just an illusion. Before she could laughed at herself for being scared of an illusion, the expressions on the old woman and the ghosts changed. The old woman and a ghost with reddish brown hair smiled to her.   
  
"Daijoubu, dont be afraid. I know its hard to believe in it Mi-chan demo yume janai."   
  
Mimi look at her with a smirk on her face. Now that she knew that it is just a figure of her imagination, she knew there is nothing that she have to be afraid of. She also knew that at any moment from now, she will wake up from her dream.   
  
"Don't worry," said Mimi.   
  
"I am not afraid of you. I know that you are nothing but a figure of my imagination." The old woman lifted up her eyebrow and gave Mimi a smile. Somehow that smile infuriated Mimi. It was that kind of smile that people give you when they think they know something and you don't. It is a kind of smile that intimidates people whenever they see it. And least to say, Mimi was not going to let that old woman felt she was superior than her.   
  
"Look…I know that you are just an imagination because of a few reasons. First of all, you know my name. Since I didn't give you my name, and I don't know who you are, the only explanation I can think of is that I imagine you. I know what my name is so my brain tells you to utter my name. All of what you say or what you do is just something my brain is trying to do to trick me into believing you. Number two, your body(referring to the ghost woman with reddish brown hair) and the other eight is semi transparent. This must mean that you are a ghost or something like that. If you are not a ghost, then you are nothing but a holographic image that is being projected from somewhere within the room. However, I can't think of a reason why a person would want to trick me with a holographic image of people that I have never saw before. That idea seems too far fetch to me. Therefore, you must either be a ghost or something like that. Third of all ghost doesn't exist and so does bakemono (refering to taitsukun). Fourth of all, the smiling twin can't stop smiling and lastly ano baba is floating in the air." She smiled at the old woman.   
  
"And I don't believe in ghost or floating baba. If you want to convince me with your world, you better do better."   
  
For a moment there, the woman and the rest of the people in the room with the 'baba' excluded couldn't believe what they have just heard. After the initial shock have past, a vein pop on Taitsukun temple. Unknown to Mimi, Taitsukun was extremely angry at what she had just called her. Taitsukun usually have a small temper but there was one person who use the word that could always caused her to fire up. (That person is Tamahome. Tamahome chuckles. He never thought that her granddaughter will call Taitsukun the same way that he did.) And somehow Mimi also managed to rub the word directly in Taitsukun's face. She had called her 'baba'. Before Mimi could react, Taitsukun take a paper fan and hit Mimi on the head really hard for her ignorance.   
  
"Ittai, what are you doing that for," growled Mimi as she glared at the old woman.   
  
"Serve you right for calling me a baba"   
  
"Well you are the one who look like a baba, baba!!"   
  
Taitsukun raised her fan to strike Mimi again, but before her fan made any contact with Mimi's head, Mimi blocked it with her hand. However, unknown to Mimi, Taitsukun have another fan in her other hand. So before Mimi knew it, another bump appeared on top of her head when Taitsukun strike her again. To Mimi's dismay, as she was rubbing the sore area on her head, the people in the room were trying to stifle their laughter. She sent a death glare to the two people that was standing at the door when they burst out in laughter. Unable to contain their amusement, Tamahome and Tasuki continued to laugh at the scene even though Mimi had stood up from the bed and started to approach Taitsukun and them with anger radiating out of her.   
  
'That baba have no right to hit me,' thought Mimi as she angrily walked toward Taitsukun.   
  
'Just because I told her the truth, she have to go and hit me. I'll show her a piece of my mind.'   
  
She stopped in front of Taitsukun and glared at her. Taitsukun returned her glare as she looked at Mimi with defiance. Her gaze didn't flinch as Mimi lifted up her hand to punch her. Instead it seems to be daring Mimi to punch her. As Mimi moved in for the attack, she suddenly paused when a thought appeared into her mind.   
  
'Wait…how come I could feel pain?' Mimi paused in her position with confusion written all over her face. If she would have noticed Taitsukun's smirk, she would have wiped that smirk right out of her face. However, the thought occupied her mind and she can't help but notice the significance of her discovery. Her hand lowered as she stood there thoughtfully.   
  
'Okay…usually when you are asleep, your brain automatically goes into your parasympathetic mode. That mode allows your metabolism to decrease and put your body in a resting state. Most of your action is also numbed so that your nerve would not cause your body to react out the motions that you seen in your dream.' Mimi rubbed her chin thoughtfully.   
  
'That also means that you usually don't feel pain in your dream. In order to feel pain, the brain must receive a signal from the nerve of your skin to acknowledge the pain. However, when you dream, you tend to don't feel pain because pain activates your sympathetic nerve system, which is entirely opposite from parasympathetic nerve system. This cause your body to be in an aroused state because this mode is where your flight and fright mechanism is located at. And being in an aroused state, that would automatically throw you brain into a more active role, whereas, it is suppose to be in a resting state.' Mimi's eyes widen when she realized the significance of her thought.   
  
"So that means…THIS IS NOT A DREAM," exclaimed Mimi out loud. She stood there in shock as she stared in front of her in daze.  
  
While Mimi stood there in shock, a woman with short brown hair approached Taitsukun who is already preparing her fan to get the revenge on Mimi.   
  
"Ma, ma Taitsukun. She is just a teenager who doesn't understand anything in this world. Give her a chance."   
  
Taitsukun turned to the woman and frowned. "Miaka I understand but I can't promise you that I wouldn't hit her head again. Knowing Tamahome, I know she will repeat it again."   
  
Taitsukun with that said she glared at Tamahome who was laughing nervously. After getting over her initial shock, Mimi turned to looked at the woman that Taitsukun have addressed. Somehow the ghost seems familiar to her. Mimi continued to observe the woman and jumped up in surprise when she realized what Taitsukun had called her earlier.   
  
'Miaka,' thought Mimi.   
  
'She have the same name as my obaa-chan.' Usually, that is not surprising because there are a lot of people that have similar names. However, this 'Miaka' does look uncannily similar to her grandmother when she was 20 years old. She also noticed that this ghost named Miaka looked like her too. Miaka noticed Mimi's gaze and had already guess what's in the teenager's mind.   
  
"Yes, Mi-chan. I am your obaa-chan that's why I look a lot like you."   
  
"Obaa-chan??" Mimi whispered. Somehow her brain is not registering that the young ghost that was standing beside her was the similar old woman that had past away 5 month ago. As she was still trying to digest this information, Tamahome went and stood beside Miaka. He gave Mimi a warm smile.   
  
"Soo, soo and I am your ojii-chan. Known as Tamahome in this world and Sukunami Taka in the other world, Mikami"   
  
The reality of this hit Mimi like a ton of brick when Tamahome called her by that nickname. Tears unconsciously appeared from her eyes and flow down on her cheek. Nobody had called her by that name except her beloved grandfather.   
  
Flashback~   
  
A five-year old Mimi cried in the cradle of her grandfather. She wanted so much to be like grandmother but she couldn't because she was just a kid. She was crying because she wanted to be like the miko in her grandmother's story. However, once she told this to her mother, he mother discourage her and told her that she was just a kid. Tamahome, tried to calm Mimi down by saying that maybe she has a chance when she is older. Mimi didn't buy that because she know that all the four gods already had their own miko.   
  
"Mimi, do you want to be like Miaka so badly," asked her grandfather.   
  
Mimi nodded her head.   
  
"Even if its just by name and looks?"   
  
Mimi nodded her head again.   
  
"Then how about I call you Mikami."   
  
"Mikami..... Why Mikami," asked Mimi as she rubbed the tears away from her cheek. She looked up at her grandfather with innocence in her eyes.   
  
"Because your name is Mimi and I took the character 'ka' from Miaka's name and added it into your name. Do you like it?"   
  
Mimi hugged Taka and nodded her head. She is very happy with the resemblance of the name, even if it is just the character 'mi' and 'ka' that resembled Miaka's name. Tamahome smiled and hugged his granddaughter.   
  
End of flashback~   
  
Whether this was a dream or an illusion, a wave of strong emotion washed over her. Her desire to hug them overwhelmed her and before she knew it, her body moved according to her emotion. She found herself, running toward them and throwing her arms around them. However, to her dismay, instead of meeting their loving hug, her face landed flat on the floor. She rubbed her face in pain and looked at Miaka and Tamahome. Mimi slowly realized that she didn't missed her aim and embarrass herself. She just somehow went through them, that's all.   
  
"Heh?" Mimi wondered as she looked at them.   
  
"Atarimae yo, we are ghost remember." Tamahome said. Mimi scowled at her stupidity as everyone in the room started to laugh. She stood up and brushed off the dust. She gave Tamahome and Miaka a smiled as she wiped the tear stain away from her face. Her face reverted back into a scowled when she saw Taitsukun looking at her.   
  
"Oii, baba. Where am I right now" Mimi asked nonchalantly to Taitsukun.   
  
Taitsukun tried to hit Mimi again but this time, Mimi was able to sidestep away from her attacks. Anger flared inside of Taitsukun as Mimi smiled arrogantly back at her. She silently noted that this girl was more worst than Tamahome.   
  
"Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho," she growled as she continued to look at Mimi. Mimi's smirk suddenly disappeared as she looked back at her in confusion.   
  
"Heh?"   
  
"You are in Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho."   
  
Mimi stood there for a moment in deep contemplation. Somehow during the time that this situation had started, she had forgotten that this was just part of her illusion. She looked at Tamahome and Miaka.   
  
'Is it because of them,' wondered Mimi.   
  
'Did I intentionally try to ignore this is a dream so that I can see them again? Is my desire so strong?' She looked at Taitsukun and shook her head.   
  
'Alright…if it is a dream, then I will continue to let it go. It might turned out to be a good adventure after all. Didn't I said I wanted to be like the miko in my obaa-chan's story. Now that have this chance…why waste it.'   
  
"Hey baba," said Mimi. "Wakatta but I want to go home for a while."   
  
"Why?" asked Taitsukun. It took all of her restrain to not strike the girl again.   
  
"I want to pack some of my food and clothes."   
  
"How did you know that you will be here for a long time?"   
  
"Well, that is quite simple, isn't it? You and I both know that the book doesn't open without a reason. And when it opened and brought me to this world, I knew that there must be a reason why this happen. And if you were to tell me that you just brought me here so that I can see my obaa-chan and ojii-chan one more time, then why did images from my obaa-chan's adventure flashed in my mind before I was sent here just like Mayo baa-chan before? Am i right?" She asked and looked at one of the ghost who has orange hair just like Sora.   
  
"Soo desu, Mimi," answered Mayo smile.   
  
"Things doesn't happen without any reason. Therefore, I assume that I will have to go through what my obaa-chan had went through and that somehow, you guys need my help. And since I have to go through what my obaa-chan went through, that means I will be staying here for a while." Mimi smiled and look at Miaka.  
  
"Wakatta," Taitsukun said.   
  
Before Mimi knew it, a beam of red light flashed from the ground where Mimi was standing. In a second, Mimi disappeared in front of their face.   
  
Outside of Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho~   
  
Yamato was shocked. He picked up the book that Mimi was holding about 3 seconds ago from the ground. He tried to read it but before he could attempt to read even one character, Mimi suddenly appeared. Yamato's cried was muffled when Mimi landed on him.   
  
'That baba should at least give me a warning,' thought Mimi as she stood up from her landing.   
  
"Tadaima," Mimi said, while looking at Sora, who was lying on the ground. She figured that she must have fainted. To her surprise, she found Yamato right below her and wincing from pain. He looked at her with a weird expression in his face. Mimi quickly realized he was the one that cushioned her fall. Before she could thank him, Yamato greeted her.  
  
"Yoh"  
  
To be continued ~  
  
Preview on the next chapter :   
  
Mimi's voice : "NANI????? Yamato also wants to go. Taihen!!!!! Leaving sora here all alone with Ken will be a big mistake. I've got no choice."  
  
Jikai, The naughty emperor.  
  
What should i do?????????   
  
***************************************************************  
  
I kinda wanted to copy the style of digimon's preview, if you ever see the japanese version. Ehehehe. BYE!! 


	3. Character Sumarry

Devil-gurl a.k.a. devil-chan : I just want you to know that i will update this section everytime a new character came out or some events that is happening to one of the characters.  
  
The names : Why i change Mimi's name, Tachikawa Mimi into Sukunami Mimi? Let me explain the family tree. Sukunami Taka got married with Yuuki Miaka. So the surname is Sukunami. Then their child who is a male named Sukunami Toya(I borrow a character from ayashi no ceres, Toya. He really looks like tamahome thats why) who is married with Tachikawa Aya(Still own character). So the surname is still Sukunami and thats how she got the name. Just to relate her more to tamahome. Same with Yuuki Sora and Kajiwara Yamato. If you understand what i mean. Incase you dont understand, Yamato's grandmother is Hongo Yui while the person who is married to her is Kajiwara tetsuya. Sora's grandmother is Sakaki Mayo is married to Yuuki Keisuke who is Miaka's Brother which made Sora and Mimi became cousins.   
  
Next : Mimi, Yamato, Ken and Takeru. 


End file.
